Prince James of Worcester
Prince James of Worcester was a grandchild of Queen Anne I of Wessex and a member of the House of Bagration, through the cadet branch Bagration-Edwardas. James in later life gained notoriety for his transformation into a vampire, being the first member of the Welsh Royal Family to do so. His children later became Charles I, The Grand Duke of Lithuania, the wealthy Mary, Duchess Barclay de Folly, and Margaret, The Duchess of Taunton who married the Govenor General of Essex. He was later given the title of "Count of Berg" by King Valdimir of Bohemia. Early Life Born at Kent Palace in his father's apartments, James Charles Andrew was at the time of his birth the youngest male-line grnadson of Queen Anne I of Wessex. James' father, Prince George, The Duke of Worcester, was the middle son of Queen Anne I and her late husband Prince Goerge Bagration. James' mother, Princess Henrietta of Anjou, was the daughter King Louis III of Anjou and Princess Marie Anne of Savoy. At the time of James birth he was seventh Line of Succession to the Welsh Throne behind his father, his older brother, Prince William Henry of Worcester, and the children of his uncle the then Crown Prince William. five days after his birth, James was recognized as a Prince of the Blood and given the style of "Royal Highness" as a prefix to his birth name and the territorial desgination "of Worcester" taken from his father's dukedom. James' full style was, ''His Royal Highness Prince James Charles Andrew of Worcester. '' Growing up, James didn't see much of his father. The Duke of Worcester was serving a Governor General of Norfolk and spent much of his time at his Norfolk home, Royal Lodge. James and his older brother, William Henry spent much of their time at Kent Palace under the care of their mother, Henrietta who was a well knwon socialite, and their grandmother Queen Anne. Both boys were said to be the Queen's favorite grandsons often spending vacations with their grandmother at Claremont House. James and his brother were tutored together at home and lived a relatively normal life in their younger years. James had a close relationship with his uncle Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton, as while Edward was a child he grew up close the Worcester's apartment in Kent Palace. They would maintain a strong bound that would prove to be useful during James' later troubles as an adult. Marriage King Philip VI of Macedonia created his illegitimate daughters, Marie and Caroline, "Princesses of Carthage". William arrange a marriage proposal between James and the youngest of Philip's daughter, Caroline. James and Caroline were married in a private ceremony at the Royal Chapel, Kent Palace. James and Caroline in the beginning enjoyed a happy marriage and lived with the Duke and Duchess of Worcester in Kent Palace. The couple's first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, but they would later have four children in quick succession. The oldest Elizabeth, then Margaret, finally a son Charles was born, and lastly their youngest Mary. All children were born at Kent Palace and given the style of "Highness" and the territorial designation of "of Worcester" taken from their grandfather's Dukedom. Later Life On the death of King William II of Wessex and the ascension of Crown Prince George as George II, James became one of the new Counsellor of State in which he represented or fulfilled the King's duties when George was unable to do so. George not fully trusting his Worcester's cousins, rarely gave James serious duties, mostly allowing James to preform engagements on his behalf. On the death of his father, James transformed into a vampire and thus left the country for Bohemia while he was still, in all technical sense, a Counsellor of State. He brought along his oldest daughter, Princess Elizabeth of Worcester, in hopes of marrying her to a foreign vampiric prince. This enraged George the Great who felt that James had "_ his duty and forsaken his family." James and his wife would live seperate lives until her death. As for the remainder of his life he lived in Bohemia at the court of Valdimir of Bohemia, who was at the time married to his aunt Queen Elisabeth of Bohemia. After his daughter, Princess Elizabeth moved back to Wessex on becoming a Young Adult it was thought James would move back to Wessex and live with his family at Kent Palace. This was not to be the case, as James had just been created "The Count of Berg" and had been given an official role in the Vampirism Ocult. Issue James and his wife Mary had four children together, all of whom would obtain notoriety in their own right.